


Long Time, No See

by malneiro



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Ice Skating, M/M, Rivals, Rivals to Lovers, Romantic Fluff, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malneiro/pseuds/malneiro
Summary: He blinks. Shit. Okay, so he hasn’t gone home. All at once, Atsumu suddenly loses the nerve. Yeah, he shouldn’t have come. What was he thinking? Just show up while Sakusa Kiyoomi is practicing? No. He’s leaving.But it’s too late. Kiyoomi is already whipping around to a sharp stop in front of him, lazily leaning against the plastic divider. Atsumu jumps and puts some distance between them. His heart is beating out of his chest, and by the look on Kiyoomi’s face, he knows it. “You’re staring.” His face is straight, but his eyes are glinting with smugness. “Miya Atsumu, on my ice. You’ve got a lot of nerve.”Or, au in which Atsumu and Sakusa are professional ice skaters and rivals.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162511
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Long Time, No See

Atsumu glares at the ice. It’s a lot different than the place he usually practice. He leans out to get a better look at the handful of people on the ice. Of course. The one day Atsumu’s here, the bastard is out. Probably in the gym. Coward. He sighs and fully enters the ice skating rink, leaning on the border to the ice. It’s late, he might’ve already gone home, but that doesn’t make sense. Ah, well, this was a bold move anyway. What was he thinking? Coming over here just to see the rival the news stories always talked about when they wrote about the two of them.  
Kiyoomi launches into a triple loop and lands smoothly into a sweeping lap around the ice. He’s got plenty of room for it. There’s only one or two people on the ice at this point.  
He blinks. Shit. Okay, so he hasn’t gone home. All at once, Atsumu suddenly loses the nerve. Yeah, he shouldn’t have come. What was he thinking? Just show up while Sakusa Kiyoomi is practicing? No. He’s leaving.  
But it’s too late. Kiyoomi is already whipping around to a sharp stop in front of him, lazily leaning against the plastic divider. Atsumu jumps and puts some distance between them. His heart is beating out of his chest, and by the look on Kiyoomi’s face, he knows it. “You’re staring.” His face is straight, but his eyes are glinting with smugness. “Miya Atsumu, on my ice. You’ve got a lot of nerve.”  
Atsumu stares at him, then shakes himself off and scoffs. “I’ve got nerve? Who the hell wears white to practice? Whoddaya think ya are?” He pushes Kiyoomi lightly.  
It has no effect. Kiyoomi pushes his hand away, rolling his eyes and looking down to trace intricate loops on the plastic between them. “Why are you even here, hm? Shouldn’t you be, I don’t know, practicing?” He flicks his eyes up to meet Atsumu’s. “You know, to take back that gold medal? The one you promised to steal out from under me next year, in front of hundreds of people? Bold move, to just take a day off to come spy on me. Almost as if you’re not taking this seriously.”  
Atsumu sputters, crossing his arms harshly over his chest. Shit. He can’t focus when Kiyoomi’s staring at him like that. It’s like he’s cutting straight through all his layers. “For yer information, I was in town visiting my brother’s new baby, asshole.”  
Kiyoomi grimaces. “You? An uncle? That poor baby.”  
Atsumu glares at him. “I’m a great uncle, screw you!”  
Kiyoomi tsks. “That’s not the language of a gold medal winner.”  
“Oh, choke,”’ Atsumu mutters.  
Kiyoomi arches an eyebrow. “Why? You offering?” Atsumu’s face burns red, and he claws for something snarky to say back, but his mind is blank. Kiyoomi laughs at him. “Now I know how to shut you up if I ever need you to stop talking.”  
Atsumu opens his mouth to snap back, but nothing comes out. He looks away, idly watching another skater make figure eights on the ice. “Shut up. You’re an asshole.”  
“You’re blushing.”  
Atsumu snaps back to glare at him. “I’m going to take that medal, you know. I was serious when I said it, and I’m serious now, all right? One day off practice isn’t gonna change the fact that I could wipe the ice with your face any day, got it?”  
Kiyoomi gives him a blank, unimpressed look. “Oh really.”  
“Yeah, really! Yer gonna be shocked when the tournament comes around, you’re gonna make this face.” He leans forward and lets his jaw drop, making an exaggerated shocked face. Kiyoomi narrows his eyes at him, then quick as a flash sticks his fingers in Atsumu’s mouth. Atsumu gags and jerks backwards. “Ack. What the hell? I thought you had a thing with germs!”  
Kiyoomi’s too busy laughing to answer. He’s full body cackling, pushing himself back and forth on the ice by the divider, snorting occasionally. Atsumu crosses his arms and frowns. Finally he comes up to lean on the plastic, sees Atsumu’s frown and starts laughing harder.  
“Hey! Stop laughing at me!”  
Kiyoomi waves him off. “No, it’s….” He gasps for breath. “Oh my god. Come on, don’t make that face. How could I not, your mouth was all open n’ shit, ripe for poking. I had to.”  
“Asshole,” Atsumu mutters. “I’m gonna take that medal from you.”  
“So you’ve said, many times. But if you break into my apartment and steal my gold, I’m gonna call the police,” Kiyoomi says, now boredly tracing circles on the plastic, leaning on one elbow like his conversation with Atsumu is boring him. It’s getting to him.  
Atsumu sighs. “You know damn well that’s not what I meant, bastard. I’m gonna push your sorry ass off that podium this year. All the fancy jumps in the world can’t save you. Got it?”  
“Mmm. Again, so you’ve said,” Kiyoomi murmurs. “And you came here just to tell me that? How impressive. I’m so scared,” he says flatly.  
“No, I didn’t, I told you, I came here to see my nephew,” Atsumu snaps. “And scope out the ice here. You know, in case I have to come on longer visits, to see my nephew, my brother’s new baby.” Atsumu steps away, looking around. “Damn miracle that you managed to win a gold medal after practicing here. It’s shit.”  
“Don’t you insult my home rink. I beat your sorry ass fair and square last year, Mr. Silver.” Atsumu glares at nothing, ignoring how he can see his eyes out on him out of the corner of his eye. Then Kiyoomi scoffs. “You’re pouting now? What happened to all that tough talk, hmm?” Before he can process it, Kiyoomi grabs the front of his jacket and pulls him close, until their noses are almost brushing. “What’s the real reason you came here, hm?”  
Atsumu’s eyes widen, and he grabs Kiyoomi’s wrist, but doesn’t push him off. His ears are burning. “You— What’re— What?”  
Kiyoomi tilts his head, face still blank but eyes glinting like he knows. “Don’t lie to me, Miya Atsumu.”  
“I—” He glares off to the side. “I don’t know what yer talkin’ about.”  
“I’m sure.” Kiyoomi reaches up and traces a finger down Atsumu’s jawline, turning his chin back towards him, so they’re face to face. A smile finally creeps onto his face, and Atsumu can feel his heart drop to his knees. “You came to see me, didn’t you?”  
Atsumu’s eyes widen, and he tries to look away, but Kiyoomi tilts his face right back. He huffs. “Well— no. I told ya, it’s—”  
“But why?” Kiyoomi murmurs, quiet enough so that someone standing a meter away wouldn’t be able to hear him, but it rumbles right through Atsumu. “Taunt me? Spy on my routines? Scout out the rink? Or….” Kiyoomi’s eyes drift down to Atsumu’s mouth. His thumb comes up to push Atsumu’s lip down, then lets it go. His eyes come back up to meet his. Atsumu’s heart almost stops. “Something else, perhaps? Hm?”  
“Oh my god,” Atsumu breathes. He leans forward and kisses Kiyoomi fiercely, pulling him in by the neck with one arm. Kiyoomi makes a low noise and kisses him back, pushing his hand back through his hair. His lips are soft. He treats Atsumu to a long, deep kiss before pulling away. Atsumu automatically leans in for another, because fuck, it felt so good, but Kiyoomi pushes his head away.  
“Pair skate with me. You came all this way, so why not? Get the skates in my bag.” Kiyoomi smirks at him and pushes off the wall, sailing away on the ice.  
Atsumu watches him go in shock, lips still tingling. Then he swears under his breath and dashes off for the skates.

When he finally finds and puts on the skates, Kiyoomi is waiting for him in the middle of the ice. Atsumu crosses his arms. “How do ya expect me to do this? I’ve never even pair skated before.”  
Kiyoomi tsks him. “Excuses. Just follow my lead. Let the ice guide you.”  
Atsumu rolls his eyes. “Yeah, whatever. Lead on.”  
Kiyoomi does, taking off across the ice in smooth glides. Atsumu curses under his breath and follows after him, catching up with him in no time. Then he grins to himself and whips out in front of Kiyoomi, turning on his heel to skate backwards in front of him. He winks at Kiyoomi, who rolls his eyes at him, and cuts a razor-tight circle around Atsumu before pulling away again. Atsumu skates after him.  
They fall into a rhythm like that after a few turns around the ice, a sort of game of cat and mouse. It’s not anything to win medals, but it’s fun, to Atsumu’s surprise, but of course it is. It’s Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi always makes him push himself to his own limits and beyond, and it’s moments like these he’s reminded that skating’s supposed to be fun as well. It’s simple, yeah, but between practices and points and medals, he forgets it sometimes.  
As they skate a tight figure eight around each other, Atsumu coming in close to spin Kiyoomi away across the ice. He spins away gracefully, showing off with a jump at the end. Atsumu rolls his eyes and goes after him. He can feel the fatigue in his limbs after such a long day, but he doesn’t want to abandon this. He doesn’t think they’ve ever been on the same ice. It’s always Atsumu watching Kiyoomi on the ice, and vice versa. It’s almost surreal to see him move this closely.  
He skates with precision, all technical ability to the point that it’d be easy for anyone giving him a passing glance to assume his skating is all movements and no soul, but they’d be wrong. There’s a quiet, but strong passion in his skating, and a gracefulness in his movements. Atsumu, on the other hand, is known for his passion and dedication, as well as ability to be adaptable.  
So, their movements mix together in an odd way. It’s a challenge to adapt to them, but it’s a challenge that Atsumu loves. He sure as hell isn’t gonna let Kiyoomi beat him. It’s how they go. Kiyoomi gets in a win, Atsumu gets in a win, over and over again, and he loves it all— the jabs, the satisfaction of getting a hard won win over on Kiyoomi, the burn of a loss that motivates him to push himself harder— all of it.  
So Atsumu’s surprised that they blend together well on the ice.  
It’s over all too soon, too. Kiyoomi suddenly veers off the ice, going to lean himself near the gate. Atsumu puts his hands on his hips and skates towards him, grinning. “Tired already?”  
Kiyoomi gives him an exasperated look and gestures to the ice. “I have been practicing for hours. And well…. We’re the last ones left. Have been for a while.” Atsumu looks over his shoulder. Kiyoomi’s right. How long has the ice been empty? He never noticed. “Anyway, I’m hungry. So let’s go.”  
Atsumu grins and crosses his arms. “Sakusa Kiyoomi, askin’ me on a date? Can rivals go on dates? They’ll talk, ya know.”  
Kiyoomi turns and gets off the ice. “Come or don’t. Dickhead. Anyway, I’m getting food.”  
Atsumu frowns. “Wait! You’re leaving?” He clambers to go after him. Kiyoomi goes faster. 

On the way out, they’re walking side by side. The city streets are still buzzing with life, but it seems quiet outside the little stretch outside of the place Kiyoomi practices everyday. It was odd to see a place so familiar to him, but so new to Atsumu.  
Atsumu sighs as they stop by the curb. “So. Food. Where d’ya wanna eat?”  
“Mmm. I don’t care.”  
“You gotta pick, or I’m gonna pick something,” Atsumu says.  
“Mmm,” Kiyoomi goes again, unhelpful. “I’m thinking.”  
“Sure.”  
“I am.” Without warning, Kiyoomi steps into his space and presses against Atsumu’s side, tilting his head against Atsumu’s.  
Atsumu wants to strangle his heart for reacting so violently. He barks out a nervous laugh. “Oh, so now you want affection.”  
“Yes.” He knocks his head against Atsumu’s head gently.  
Atsumu sighs dramatically, but pulls Kiyoomi into a hug. Kiyoomi hums happily and hugs back, tucking his face into Atsumu’s neck and kissing him gently. Atsumu idly reaches up and twirls a curl of Kiyoomi’s around his finger. “Wait’ll the presses hear that yer such a big baby.”  
“Mm. I missed you.” He kisses Atsumu’s neck again and hugs him tighter, pressing them together.  
Atsumu laughs and kisses the side of his head. “I missed you too. I don’t see ya nearly enough.”  
“Did you really come just for your brother’s baby?” Kiyoomi asks, sounding like he’s pouting.  
“Nah, I came for you too. He really does have a baby though. I’ll show you at dinner. Now. Where d’ya wanna go?” Atsumu asks again. “I picked last time.”  
Kiyoomi groans. “Can’t we just stay like this? Let’s go back to my place.”  
A smile creeps onto Atsumu’s face. “Or, we could go back to my hotel room and order room service. Hm?” He plants kisses down Kiyoomi’s neck. He arches into them.  
“All right, yeah.” Kiyoomi straightens up, then glares at him.  
“What now?” Atsumu says, wondering what he did to upset his boyfriend now.  
“Why didn’t you tell me that I was an uncle?” Kiyoomi says, still glaring.  
Atsumu rolls his eyes and grabs Kiyoomi’s hand. Kiyoomi grips back, still glaring. “Because technically, he’s not your nephew. We’re not married.” Kiyoomi muttered something under his breath. “And, I wanted to tell you in person. So I could introduce ya. He’s a cute little thing, ‘Samu got lucky.”  
Kiyoomi’s face smooths again, apparently satisfied. “Hm. All right. We’ll go over tomorrow, while you’re still in town?” Atsumu nods. “Good. You’re showing me all the pictures you have.”  
Atsumu laughs. “Got it, Omi.” With that, they set off to Atsumu’s hotel room, content in the comfortable silence of the person they love.

**Author's Note:**

> Sike, they were boyfriends the whole time. And rivals. Ldr sorta thing, I don't know. SakuAtsuFluffWeek Day 9- Ice Skating, I hope y'all enjoyed.


End file.
